ഛാന്ദാ
കേരളത്തിന് പുറത്ത് സ്വയം ഭരണാധികാരത്തോടെ പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനം നടത്താൻ സീറോ മലബാർ സഭയ്ക്കു ലഭിച്ച ആദ്യ പ്രേഷിത രൂപതയാണ് ഛാന്ദാ. ചന്ദ്രന്റെ നഗരം എന്ന് അർഥമുള്ള ചന്ദ്രപ്പുർ എന്ന സ്ഥലനാമത്തിൽ നിന്നാണ് ഛാന്ദാ എന്ന നാമം ലഭ്യമായത് അവലംബം ആവശ്യമാണ്. 1964 നു ശേഷം ഈ പ്രദേശത്തെ ചന്ദ്രപ്പുർ വീണ്ടും വിളിച്ചു തുടങ്ങിയെങ്കിലും രൂപത ഛാന്ദാ എന്നു തന്നെ അറിയപ്പെടുന്നു. ചരിത്രം 1954 മുതൽ കേരളത്തിലെ കർമ്മലീത്താ വൈദികർ അംബികപ്പുർ റൈഗർ ലത്തീൻ രൂപതയിൽ ജോലി ചെയ്യുന്നുണ്ടായിരുന്നു. ഏന്നിരുന്നാലും അവരുടെ സ്വന്തമായ റീത്തിൽ പ്രേഷിത വേല നിർവഹിക്കാനോ അജപാലനം ചെയ്യാനോ അവകാശമില്ലായിരുന്നു. 1959 ൽ അംബികപ്പുർ റൈഗർ രൂപത വിഭജിച്ച് പൗരസ്ത്യ റീത്തിൽ രൂപത സ്ഥാപിക്കാൻ ഒരു നിർദ്ദേശമുണ്ടായി. എന്നാൽ ഇത് ഒരിക്കലും സാക്ഷാത്കരിക്കപ്പെട്ടില്ല. Diocese of Chanda, the first Syrian Diocese in North India with its own jurisdiction was established under a Latin Province even before the Second Vatican Council. ആകസ്മികമായി നാഗ്പുർ രൂപതയുടെ അധ്യക്ഷനായ യൂജിൻ ഡിസൂസ അന്നത്തെ ഇന്റെർ നൂൺഷ്യോയൊട് തന്റെ രൂപതാ അതിർത്തിക്കുള്ളിലെ കുറച്ചു പ്രദേശങ്ങൾ പൗരസ്ത്യർക്കു കൊടുക്കാം എന്ന് വാഗ്ദാനം ചെയ്തു അവലംബം ആവശ്യമാണ്. 1960 ൽ, കർമ്മലീത്ത സഭയുടെ പ്രിയോർ ജനരാളായ മാവുരുസ് ആർച്ചുബിഷപ്പ് യൂജിന് പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനം ചെയ്യാൻ പ്രദേശങ്ങൾ വിട്ടു കിട്ടാൻ ഒരു കത്ത് അയച്ചു. ആർച്ചുബിഷപ്പ് പരിശുദ്ധ സിഹാസനത്തിന്റെ അനുമതിയോടെ ചാന്ദാ രൂപതയുടെ ഇപ്പൊളത്തെ പ്രദേശം കൈമാറുകയും ചെയ്തു. രൂപതാ സ്ഥാപനം 1962 ൽ ജനുവാരിയൂസ് പാലത്തുരുത്തി, സീലാസ്, ജോസഫ് വേലമ്പറംബിൽ, സക്കേവൂസ്,ജോസഫ് മഞ്ഞളി, ഫെലീഷ്യൻ, യൂജിൻ എന്നീ വൈദികർ പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനത്തിനായി ഓര്ഡിനറിയറ്റ് ആയി സ്ഥാപിക്കപ്പെട്ട ഛാന്ദായിൽ എത്തി. By the Apostolic Decree “Ad Lucem Sancti Evangelii” of 31 March 1962 Pope John XXIII erected the ecclesiastical unit of Chanda separating three civil districts namely, Wardha, Chanda and Adilabad from the Archdiocese of Nagpur. This new ecclesiastical unit constituted an “Ordinariate” which is called Chanda. This Ordinariate was handed over to the Carmelites of Mary Immaculate (CMI) of the Syro-Malabar Rite. Msgr. Januarius Palathuruthy cmi was appointed on 12 June 1962 as its first ecclesiastical superior with duties, privileges and faculties of an Apostolic Exarch. Since the official documents from Rome did not arrive on time the handing over of the mission territory did not take place on July 3, 1962 as was previously agreed upon. However, on July 3, 1962, on the feast of St. Thomas the Apostle, the first Syro-Malabar Liturgy was celebrated in the military chapel at Pulgaon, Wardha. Later, at a simple but impressive ceremony held at the Archbishop’s chapel on 15 August 1962, the new ecclesiastical unit of Chanda was formally and canonically erected and the new Superior, Monsignor Januarius, C.M.I., was installed as its first Superior. 1968 ജൂലൈ 29ന് ഛാന്ദാ അപ്പ്സ്തൊലിക എക്സാർക്കേറ്റ് ആയി ഉയർത്തപ്പെട്ടു. 19977 ഫെബ്രുവരി 27ന് നോസ്ത്ര ഇപ്സോരും എന്ന പേപ്പൽ ബൂള വഴി രൂപതയായി ഉയർത്തിഅവലംബം ആവശ്യമാണ്. The CMC Sisters (Thrissur) who came as pioneers were Srs. Rita, Teresa, Pulcheria and late Euphamia. They took up the management of the military school at Pulgaon in 1962. Msgr. Januarius CMI was appointed as its first Bishop. He was ordained Bishop at Ballarpur on 3 May 1977. Bishop Januarius cmi retired on 15 May 1990 and Fr. Antony Moozhikuzhy cmi was appointed as the Administrator until Bp.Vijay Anand Nedumpuram cmi took charge on 3 July 1990. The Diocese of Chanda comprises the civil districts of Wardha, Chandrapur (Chanda) and Gadchiroli (new district as a result of bifurcation of Chandrapur district in 1982) in Maharashtra State and Adilabad district in Andhra Pradesh. The diocese of Chanda was bifurcated and the Diocese of Adilabad was established on July 16,1999 separating the civil district of Adilabad in Andhra Pradesh and Msgr. Joseph Kunnath CMI were appointed, as it’s first bishop. മധ്യസ്ഥൻ - മാർ തോമാശ്ലീഹാ രൂപതാധ്യക്ഷൻ: മാർ വിജയാനന്ദ് നെടുമ്പുറം ലക്ഷ്യവാക്യം: വിശ്വ കുടുംബം ലക്ഷ്യങ്ങൾ * ദൃഡതയും ബോദ്ധ്യവുമുള്ള ക്രൈസ്തവനാകാൻ എല്ലാവരെയും സഹായിക്കുക. * ഭവനങ്ങളേ കുടുംബങ്ങളാകാൻ സഹായിക്കുക. * അയൽവക്കങ്ങളെ നല്ല കുടുംബങ്ങളാകാൻ സഹായിക്കുക. * ലോകത്തെ ഒരു കുടുംബമാകാൻ പ്രേരിപ്പിക്കുക. അവലംബം വർഗ്ഗം: സീറോ മലബാർ സഭ വർഗ്ഗം: പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനം